


Hiraeth

by CleverLittleGoddess



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Slow To Update, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Tumblr: imagine-danganronpa-stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverLittleGoddess/pseuds/CleverLittleGoddess
Summary: Hiraeth~(n) A homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearn, the grief for the lost places of your past_____________________Female Reader Insert, Usually Second Person, Ultimate is the Ultimate Hostess
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Reader, Koizumi Mahiru/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Owari Akane/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Saionji Hiyoko/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Hiraeth

Komorebi

(n) The sunlight the filters through the leaves of the trees.

____

...

"Hey... Can you hear us?" A boy, standing next to the girl who was surprisingly taller than him, asked to a, rather bland teen that was beneath him. The girl took a step forward, before kneeling down, making sure the man was alright.

"Are you okay?"

The girl suddenly asked, a very worried expression laying upon her face. When there was no response, the male spoke up once more.

"To be honest, I'm also..." He took a pause, rethinking his word choice. "No, everyone else feels the same, too. Since we suddenly... Got put in this weird situation." The male, now being sat up with the help of the female, could only stare forward with a blank look. "...Hey, are you listening?"

...

'... I don't understand. Why am I... Here...? ... What happened?' 

The man glanced up at the female, recognition flashing in his eyes.

'I need to remember that first...'

The male continued to stare up at the two, brows furrowing- As if he was thinking.

'That's right.... I...'

...

'I...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You really shouldn't worry, Sorin-"

"I'm not worried- Do I look worried?" Hajime looked up at the female beside him, a small smile on his face. "Also- Stop calling me that- It's weird."

"I'll stop calling you that when you start remembering how many sides an octagon has." Hajime opened his mouth to quickly retort back. "Which, will be never-"

"Y/N!"

Y/N couldn't help but beam, ruffling her brother's hair while chuckling. Hajime was quick to move away from her, trying to fix his ahoge. 

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll stop with the teasing." Y/N muttered something, looking away for a second. Hajime raised a brow at her, putting his arms back to his side- Before Y/N turned back, the smile once again on her face- Except, it seemed more sincere and warm. "Seriously though, you sure you'll be alright, big bro?"

"Why are you asking me that? Aren't you the one with an Ultimate?"

Y/N flinched, glancing away in guilt. She knew her brother was a bit jealous of her- Seeing she had an Ultimate and he didn't. They never fought over it though, which seemed to be a bit bad, seeing there was no way for Hajime to just let out his emotions- But if he wanted to stay quiet, she'll allow him. When she knows he can't do it anymore, that's when she'll be around-

"Is it bad that I just now realized I'm older than you- yet your taller than me by- Like, two inches?"

The sudden statement cause the sister to burst out laughing, catching her off guard.

"Just now?!"

"Yes- Just now!"

Y/N continued to chuckle, a hand up to her mouth to try and hide it- Even if there was no need to. 

"... But seriously- You sure you'll be okay? I know that you don't like meeting new people..."

Hajime's smile dropped slightly, glancing to the side awkwardly.

"... Of course I'll be fine. What about you though?" His question seemed to catch the Ultimate beside him off guard, seeing she gave him a confused stare. "You also hate meeting new people-"

"Okay- Okay, I'll be fine. These guys are just weirdos with weird talents- I'll be fine though, we just gotta get through this without any problems- Okay?"

Hajime nodded, until his eyes went wide as Y/N walked forward, going up to the school. Hajime stayed put though, blinking a couple times- Before looking up at Hope's Peak with a determined smile.

Y/N had always seemed to be so excited to do things like this- The only thing in her way was how nervous she got around new people- Yet she somehow acted like she was happy and elegant. It perplexed her brother on how talented she really is. Hajime looked up to her for that, just being able to act like everything is fine. That's why he always....

...

Always always always always always always always always always always always always always always al-

...

... Always... Until now... He never wanted to admit just how jealous he was of his sister... And how painfully ordinary he seemed to be. That's why... Hope... 

...

'I might have admired talent ḯ̵̲͘͜n̸̘̚͝d̶̹̞̏i̷͇̍v̶̡̂i̶̬̇̚d̶̮̻͗ũ̶̘̮̂ȧ̶̬̭̿l̵̥̠̿͘l̸̦̰̾̔y̵̜̐ ̴̢̏͒... b̸̼̬͑̍ȗ̴̲̼̚t̴̤͈͑ I have finally... F̶̥͔͌õ̸̜r̵̯͍͒̏e̶͖̿v̸̠͔̂̚e̷͙͋͘r̴̲͐̏ ̷̖̽͠t̵̺̪̄r̴͚̕ȉ̶̗͋e̴̼͛d̷̦̮͒̌ my best... Finally came t̵̻͔͌̅r̸̻͐u̶̝͑e̵͈͕̍-....'

Everything had suddenly gone dark for him- Vison slowly blurring. Hajime blinked a couple times- Rubbing his eyes- Anything to try and make sure nothing was wrong with him. Once he blinked a couple times, making sure his eyesight was okay, he looked back up, only to see a big set of doors right in front of him.

'... I need to hurry...' Hajime glanced around the dark void, now noticing his sister was nowhere to be seen. His heart started to quicken it's pace, as he looked back at the door. 'I need to hurry ad go inside the classroom... Need? ... No.... I should hurry.'

Hajime took a couple steps forward, going to the door. His heart quickened it's pace once more, feeling more scared for what could be behind this door. He shakily grabbed ahold of the handle, and slid the door open, a bright light suddenly blinding him. He blinked a few times, before stepping into the room, having nothing else to do- Only to see... A regular classroom with other students? 

".... Huh...?"

Was all Hajime could let out, glancing in between everyone. They all seemed like Ultimates- Was this his class? But... Where was his sister?

"Who goes there?"

His eyes kept glancing around the room, trying to catch whoever had just spoken up.

"Um... Are you feeling alright? You look quite pale."

Hajime couldn't see who said that either.

"Hey, could you be... You're also a Freshman at this school, right?"

He caught that- A girl with bright red hair was the one who had said that, seeming to question him.

"Ah, then... You're all..."

"See for yourself. We're all Freshmen, too."

They were? ... So they had to be his classmates, right? Then... Where is his sister? What happened to her?

"I assume... Freshmen like us have gathered in this classroom."

... Gathered? But there's still one missing-

"Hey, why don't you just come inside for now?"

A male with blonde hair, white glasses, and a white suit had then spoken up, seeming very stern, but could easily tell there was concern in his eyes. Hajime blinked, processing what he had just said, before nodding.

"Ah- yes, of course!" 

Hajime quickly stepped into the classroom, the door sliding shut right behind him, causing him to jump. He then quickly rushed into a seat and slid into it, trying to look calm- But the aura he gave off said otherwise.

...

That was weird. He just- Wanted to be in hope's Peak Academy, and suddenly, he was just in a void with a door. What even happened before that? He was with his sister... Right? ... How did he even get here again? ...

"Um... Excuse me?"

The blonde male glanced over at Hajime, who was staring at him in return.

"... What is it?"

"Why are we all gathered in this classroom?" Hajime raised a brow- Unconsciously- As he continued to stare at the blonde. "No one said anything about coming here, so... Is there, like, an entrance ceremony or homeroom happening now?"

"Actually... I'm waiting to start discussing that"

The blonde seemed a bit hesitant to explain, glancing over with a glare.

"Discuss?"

"Well... We still have one more student to arrive, so I'll have to start when they finally arrive."

So his sister was supposed to be in his class! But- What's taking her so long to arrive? He couldn't help but glance at the door nervously, hands fidgeting. 

"Eh? How do you know we only need one more person?"

A punk-rock themed girl asked, tilting her head in curiosity. The blonde couldn't help but let out a tiny snicker, crossing his arms.

"There are only seventeen desks in this classroom, and this guy is the sixteenth student, which concludes that there is still someone who has yet to arrive... It's obvious if you bother to think about it...!" 

Hajime ignored the rest of their conversation, now fully staring at the door. The boy next to him- Who had rather messy, white hair, looked down at him, noticing how nervous he seemed to be.

"Hey, you okay?" Hajime glanced up at the white-haired male, raising a brow in confusion. "Well... I guess we're all pretty anxious for the last student to show up-"

As soon as he had said it- The door had slid open, and in walked a very familiar looking girl. She glanced around the classroom, before quietly walking in, shutting the door behind her. Even though it caught Hajime's and Nagito's attention- It seemed to not gather the attention of the blonde male and punk girl.

"... Let me guess, I'm the last one to arrive?" Y/N questioned out loud, watching as everyone turned to look over at her. She could only chuckle, sending all of them an apologetic smile. "I apologize. I was just a bit confused, so don't mind me."

"Well then..." The blonde spoke up after a couple seconds, pushing up his glasses. "I guess we can finally start the discussion."

Hajime glanced at Y/N, noticing how calm she seemed to be- But she's usually hiding her feelings. She's rarely ever shown any other emotion other than happy or calmness. Y/N glanced down over at him, the feeling of being stared at too much to bear- Before perking up, now realizing who exactly was staring at her. She silently sighed in relief, sending her older brother a small smile.

"Is there anyone who actually remembers how they came to this classroom?" That one single had caused everyone, except the blonde male, to look at each other, some with worry, others with shock. The silence had seemed to be enough of an answer for the blonde male as he turned his head, letting out a quiet huff. "So before you realized it, you were in this classroom... Then everyone here is in the same predicament.... No matter how you look at it, it's unnatural. Even you stupid-looking ones would agree, right?"

"I-It sure is strange. Nobody actually remembers how they came here..." The red-head spoke again, looking down with an down-casted expression- Until she looked back up at the blonde male, sudden anger sparking in her eyes. "Hey! What do you mean, 'stupid-looking'?!"

"The moment you set foot on campus, you felt a strange dizziness, and now you're here and you don't know why..." Hajime glanced at his sister, trying to catch any reaction out of her, but she was showing none. How was she not the Ultimate Actress?! "That is what I experience before I arrived here. Am I correct in assuming that's true of all of you?"

Hajime couldn't help but shrink a bit, now having more time to think about the entire situation.

"Th-That happened to me too, but..." 

"Eh?! That dizziness wasn't just me?" Hajime was cut off by the cook- Or, at least he assumed was a cook- while flinching back from the outburst. Y/N kept glancing in between everyone, noticing how there seemed to be panic within each and everyone one of their expressions. "Everyone felt the same dizziness... That's weird!"

"E-Even if it's just coincidence..." A girl with very chopped up hair and wearing an apron stuttered, hands put together, seemingly very shaken. "It feels too good to be true..."

"So you're saying it's not just a coincidence, then." 

The chopped-hair girl briskly shook her head, still fidgeting with her hands. A female with long blonde hair and had just an enchanting aura around her titled her head, letting out a tiny, confused hum. Hajime couldn't help but glance at Y/N- Just waiting for her to show any reaction- Just... Something!

"Meaning..." The blonde spoke up again, seeming a bit proud of himself for figuring it out. "We can only speculate who's responsible for this strange phenomenon."

'... Huh? Who's... Who's responsible? ... Why does it feel like things will just get any weirder?' 

Hajime shook his head, letting himself leave those thoughts. Everyone seemed to be glancing at each other with worry- The only three who seemed unaffected by it were the blonde male, Y/N, and-

"Hah! I don't know what you're so worried about, but that doesn't sound like a huge deal..."

Y/N's eyes wandered over to the, very buff, male, who seemed to think everything was okay- When in reality, she was pretty sure it was. Just need to keep a cool head and figure out a plan.

"... What do you mean?"

A male with bright pink hair- And sharp teeth- questioned, finger scratching cheek- Which, at least to Y/N, was an obvious sign of anxiousness. 

"I mean it's a minor problem." The buff male simply shrugged his shoulder, before looking over at the door within the room. "Instead of trying to figure out why we're here, we should try to figure out why we can't leave..."

"Huh? Whaddaya mean we can't leave?"

A female with a rather large... CHEST- Asked, raising a brow. 

"Eh?! S-Seriously?!" The cook exclaimed, before rushing over to the door, trying to open it with all his might. But the door showed no sign of budging, even just a smidge. This caused the cook to panic even more. "I-It won't open! I can't open it!"

"Huh- Why?!"

"A little after I got here, I tried to leave to go take a shit.." ... Okay, that wasn't needed to be said- "But that door wouldn't budge at all!"

Hajime straightened up more, now looking at the door with panic. This caused Y/N to swiftly walk over to him- Which caught the attention of the white haired male beside the desk.

"Hey, hey... What's going on?"

The pink haired male grabbed his beanie, scrunching it up, sweat slowly dripping down his face.

"Even with all my might, I couldn't open it. It'd be absolutely impossible for all of you..."

"Eh? What do you mean you couldn't open it? Why?" A girl with pig tails- And was wearing a orange kimono- asked, pursing her lips. "That's not possible!"

"S-She's right! It's impossible!" Hajime exclaimed, turning to the buff man with slight horror. "Because... When I went through the door, it opened normally... It wasn't locked at all!"

Y/N blinked at her brother's words, before looking at the door she had entered in, tilting her head. Many possibilities and theories went through her head, trying to figure out what exactly had happened.

"Though I don't understand what forces are at work here..." A tall women with braided, silver hair and glasses muttered, closing her eyes in thought. After a second, she turned to Hajime, eyes sharp and arms crossed. "There's no denying that we have been locked inside this classroom."

Hajime blinked, letting that sink in. They were really locked inside? ... B-But how?! He slumped in his seat, feeling his heart thumping quickly against his chest, even more panic starting to set in. He glanced up at Y/N, watching as she kept staring at the door.

"M-Maybe we're... Getting mixed up... In something dangerous?"

The pink haired male spoke up once again, hand on the back of his neck as he smiled nervously at everyone. The white haired male that stood beside Y/N spoke up right after, causing the her to turn her head at him.

"Or perhaps... Doesn't it make more sense to think that this is an entrance exam?"

Before Hajime could ask on what exactly he meant- Y/N spoke up, causing the Hinata brother to jump from surprise.

"Well, no, that wouldn't be possible. Hope Peak's Academy never mentioned anything like an entrance exam- I doubt they wouldn't say anything about it. I mean, they are Hope Peak's for a reason."

The male couldn't help but look up at her with slight embarrassment- Yet adoration? He smiled, at her, almost apologetically, opening his mouth to say sorry to her-

"Exactly! There's no entrance exam!"

A, very sudden, squeaky voice rang through the air, making everyone practically freeze up. They all glanced at each other, confusion written on their faces. A small male, with golden, buzzed hair and honey-colored eyes turned to the blonde male, trying to seem tough- But the nervousness in his eyes were making him fail to meet that goal.

"Hey, fatass... Why'd you make that cutesy voice all of a sudden?"

"I won't dispute your blunt remark about my weight." He stated, crossing his arms, sternly glaring at the smaller male. "But that voice you just heard was not mine..."

"How about you-"

"No, that was neither my voice."

Y/N interrupted him as quickly as possible, not wanting to hear the petty insult he was about to call her. The female, who was, now that Y/N thought about it- Seemed to be some sort of athlete- Or sport related- spoke up, raising a brow.

"Huh? Then who was it?"

"Um, it's actually mine!"

Y/N's gaze went right toward the teacher's desk, noticing that was where the voice was coming from. She ignored everyone's confused yelling, taking a step forward to see the desk much better. A girl with pink hair noticed this, following her gaze to the teacher's desk.

"It sounds like it came from behind the teacher's desk..."

Hajime heard this, and immediately turned to the teacher's desk, his eyes full of confusion.

"All right! I see everyone has arrived! Let's begin!"

Y/N blinked- Before slightly going wide eyed, watching as a rabbit- With angel wings... And a wand??? Jumped out from behind the desk, and on top of it. It had a pink bib, and pink, frilly skirt on. 

"What... Is that?"

"Um... It looks like a stuffed animal..."

"That's right, I am a squeezably, soft, stuffed animal!" It agreed, twirling it's wand around. "Magical Miracle Girl Usami... A.K.A. Usami! I may not look like it, but I am your squeezably, soft teacher! Nice to meet you all!"

"H-Huh? Am I hallucinating?" The cook spoke up, sweating. "Am I the only one who's seeing this?"

"Nah, I see it too..."

The pink haired male muttered, grabbing onto his beanie. The athlete pointed at Usami, eyes wide.

"What's with this talkin' chihuahua?!"

... Wait- Does she not know what a rabbit or chihuahua is? 

"Eh?! That's a chihuahua?!"

Exactly! This is clearly a rabbit-

"You guys do know what a chihuahua is... Right?"

Hajime whispered to himself, mentally facepalming.

"... And does anybody here know what a rabbit is?" Usami flicked her ear, seeming a bit awkward at being called a tiny dog. "It's a loveable animal that's very fluffy and soft! That's what I am! A singing, dancing, talking rabbit mascot!"

"H-Hold on!" The cook seemed way more nervous and scared now- "Let me process this first!"

"Okie-Dokie!"

Y/N blinked at Usami, before glancing around the room to try and see if anyone was controlling her. But clearly, nobody seemed to be at any suspicion. She listened into the conversation, yet trying to figure out if maybe Usami was some type of machine. After a couple seconds, she noticed the conversation behind her was going nowhere, and took another step forward, causing Usami to look up at her, noticing that she wanted to ask a question.

"... I'm guess, sense you are our teacher, that you know about the situation we're in. Am I correct?"

Usami dipped her head, basically answering with a yes. The questioned cause Hajime- And pretty much everyone else- To turn to the two.

"Of course I do! I'm the lead teacher of this school trip!"

"School trip..." The blonde whispered to himself, uncrossing his arms to point at Usami. "What do you mean, school trip?"

"A large group of students go on a chaperoned trip with a lead teacher! It's the biggest event of the school year!"

"W- We're not looking for such a literal answer..."

Usami simply ignored him, raising her hands up.

"Now let's depart for the fun school trip!"

Before anyone else could say- Well, anything- Usami twirled her wand, pink glitter and light coming out from it, but nothing seemed to happen. Until the entire room started to shake- Before it just, fell apart? Showing off that they were in some sort of fake classroom- And now standing... On a beach. Y/N blinked, eyes going wide at the sudden shift in reality. She looked around, trying to make sure everyone was okay, before turning back to Usami, still in some sort of shock. She heard her brother yell out something, clearly panicking- But she continued to focus on Usami.

"Uh... WHA- WHA- WHA- WHA- WHA- WHA- WHA- WHAT?!"

The cook screamed out, grapping onto his hair in fear and stress.

"This is a joke... Right?"

The pink hair male put a hand on his forehead, shaking slightly.

"Wh-Where are we?!"

The punk girl screamed out, hands being gripped into fists as tears were rolling down her face.

"Huh?! Wh-What's going on?!"

The red-head had a hand to her mouth, eyes wide in shock and a few tears blossoming within them.

"Everyone! Please stay calm!" Hajime looked up from where he was staring at, now watching as Usami tried to gain everyone's attention- While being held by Y/N?! "There is no reason to panic! Seeeeee! Look around! Feast your eyes on this beautiful ocean... It's like your heart is being washed clean, isn't it...? It washes away everything... Even all the bad things-"

"Hold on, give us details... Where in the world are we?"

The silver haired lady asked, seemingly as nervous as everyone else. Y/N continued to hug Usami, ignoring her brother's horrified look.

"Where, you ask? Well obviously, we're..." Usami paused for a second, as if she was thinking- "Out where it's better! Out where it's wetter! Out by the sea!"

"I-I understand this is the sea, but..." The girl with choppy hair panicked, tears rolling down her face as she shook, clearly terrified for what was going on. "What are we doing here?!"

"You know... Your throat's gonna get hoarse if you keep screaming like that."

Usami mentioned, causing the girl to go as silent as possible- But she was still shaking rather violently. 

"But... We were just at school and now we are by the sea..." A female with beautiful, silky blond hair, and pale blue eyes spoke up, hands clasped together. "This is impossible..."

"Please do not worry." Usami reassured, before gesturing to everyone. "The school trip has just started! That's all!"

"But, like, why are we on a school trip all of a sudden?!" The punk female exclaimed, pointing aggressively at the stuffed rabbit. "You totally skipped allllll the stuff that comes first!"

"Sh-She's right...!" Y/N turned to Hajime- He seemed so panicked and scared- "We're all supposed to be attending Hope's Peak Academy!"

"Ah, Hope's Peak Academy... I seeee, I seeee..." usami thought out loud, looking away from Hajime and looks back the ground. "You don't say... You guys are feeling unsure about Hope's Peak Academy. Then, in that case... Please forget about Hope's Peak Academy! That's why we're having a school trip in the first place!"

Everyone went silent, letting what Usami had just said sink in. The first one to speak up after a couple seconds was the golden hair male, who seemed very pissed off.

"The hell do you mean we should forget about it?!"

The blond went to push his glasses up, before stopping, hand forming into a fist.

"Hey... What are you? Just what are scheming?"

"Wha-Wha- Whaaaaat!?" Usami shrieked in fear and shock, slightly pushing back into Y/N's chest- Making Y/N hug Usami slightly tighter. "I'm not scheming anything! I'm doing this for everyone's sake! I'm praying from the bottom of my heart that hope will grow within everyone's heart! There's nothing dangerous on this island whatsoever! So please, there is no need to worry at all!"

"Island...?" Usami froze up, now regretting her words as the white haired male from before gave the rabbit a questioning look. "Did you just say island?"

"... Yup! And it certainly is beautiful!" Usami agreed quickly. "It was prepared just for us, an island free from other people and danger!"

"So, what you are saying is that this island is uninhabited?"

Y/N asked, making Usami nod out a yes. 

"Perhaps..." The white haired male suddenly seemed worried, putting a hand out in front of him in defense. "You brought us to this uninhabited island to make us kill each other..?!"

At the very sudden theory, Y/N couldn't help but take one, tiny step toward her brother, before sensing the rabbit's shock and stopped what she was doing. 

"Ha-wa-wa?! K-Kill each other?! Nuh-uh! No way!" Usami was quick to debunk his theory, panicking- And look very sick to the idea. "Blood business, like causing violence or inflicting pain, is a big no-no on this island! Even the word kill... Just saying it horrifies me! Kyaah! So scary!"

"Then..." The blonde sent a glare toward the rabbit, not liking how she was going off-topic. "What is this 'school trip' you mentioned? What do you intend for us to do on this island?" 

"All righty! I shall announce it to everyone right now!" Y/N gently put Usami onto the ground- dipping her head as she heard the stuffed animal quietly thank her. "While you relax on this island paradise, you must get along and strengthen your bonds with one another! That is the main rule on this heart-throbbing school trip!"

"Heart-throbbing school trip?" 

The blond male repeated, clearly put into shock at Usami's explanation. 

"Spend these peaceful and relaxing days nourishing hope and lazing about, free from pain, free from suffering! Truly, this lovey-dovey heart-throbbing school trip is... Everyone's homework!"

Usami threw her hands into the air, smiling at everyone. Hajime stared, trying to get any words to come out of his mouth.

"Huh...?! What the hell does that even mean...?!"

"Let the heart-throbbing school trip begin!"

Hajime stayed still, watching as his world suddenly got very blurry. What... What was she talking about? He has to stay on an island with strangers and become friends with them? That's insane! Why.... Why would...

And with that, like a curtain slowly closing to end a performance... His mind went dark.

"Hajime-!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DANGAN-ISLAND! HUGE PANIC AT THE HEART THROBBING SCHOOL TRIP!

~CAST~

-Hajime Hinata-

-Y/N Hinata-

-Chiaki Nanami-

-Sonia Nevermind-

-Akane Owari-

-Hiyoko Saionji-

-Gundham Tanaka-

-Kazuichi Soda-

-Mahiru Koizumi-

-Teruteru Hanamura-

-Nagito Komaeda-

-Nekomaru Nidai-

-Ibuki Mioda-

-Peko Pekoyama-

-Mikan Tsumiki-

-Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu-

-Byakuya Togami-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

...

"Hey... Can you hear us?" The white haired male, standing next to the Y/N who was surprisingly taller than him, asked to a, Hajime, who was now laying beneath him. Y/N took a step forward, before kneeling down, making sure her brother was alright.

"Are you okay?"

She suddenly asked, a very worried expression laying upon her face. When there was no response, the white haired male spoke up once more.

"To be honest, I'm also..." He took a pause, rethinking his word choice. "No, everyone else feels the same, too. Since we suddenly... Got put in this weird situation." The male, now being sat up with the help of the female, could only stare forward with a blank look. "...Hey, are you listening?"

Hajime sat up slowly, eyes just staring forward as he re-watched the entire situation in his mind.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay...?"

Y/N blinked, grabbing onto her brother's shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Hajime-"

"Leave me alone."

The white haired male took his place beside Y/N, shaking his head slightly.

"Th-There's no way I can leave someone when they look that pale..."

"And there's no way I'm leaving you- Especially after you fainted!"

Hajime glanced up at them, recognizing the voice. His sister was kneeled beside him with a worried expression. He then looked over at the ocean, blinking multiple times. Everything was just... Weird. He was supposed to be a Hope's Peak Academy- Not at some weird beach!

"... That rabbit thing said we're... On a tropical island."

"... Yeah, you're right."

Y/N noticed Hajime just sitting there, making her sigh, putting his arm around her shoulder, and heaved him up so he was standing- Causing the said Hinata to let out a small yelp of shock. After a second, he pushed himself away from her-

"I didn't need your help..."

He ignored the hurt in her eyes and turned to the camera that was just... There. On the beach?

"Is that a camera...?" The white haired male sent Y/N a sympathetic glance, before turning to the camera as well. "A surveillance camera? Are we.. Being monitored or something?!"

"I wouldn't say we're being monitored.." Y/N turned to the white haired male, raising a questioning brow. "I think we're being watched for our safety... Well, It's a waste of time to think about it. Best not to worry!" Hajime glanced in between his sister and the unknown male, shocked with how they both can stay so calm in a situation like this. "So, how are you feeling? Are you calmed down now? Um... I understand your confusion after everything that's happened... But why don't the three of us start with an introduction?"

"Introduction?"

The white haired male nodded with a small smile, putting his hand out to wave a bit.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda. Nice to meet you."

-NAGITO KOMAEDA, THE ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT-

"Ah, along with my introduction..." He smiled nervously, putting his hand on the back of his neck. "I guess I'll also tell you about my talent so you know why Hope's Peak Academy chose me." He looked down at the ground, crossing his arms. "Well... Even if I tell you, in my case, it's a pretty disappointing talent..."

"A disappointing talent...? What do you mean?"

"Nobody has a 'disappointing' talent..." Y/N muttered, causing the two to turn to her. She looked at Nagito, a bright smile now on her face. "But seriously, I bet your talent is really amazing!"

"Hehe... Thank you for trying to make me feel better about it- But I'm lucky."

Hajime blinked, staring at Nagito with a confused look.

"... What are you talking about?"

Y/N elbowed her brother gently in the stomach, slightly sending a glare- Which made him send one right back. Nagito didn't seem to notice at all.

"It's not a joke or anything..." He put his hands up, smiling. "That's my actual talent. I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student... At least, that's what I'm called anyway."

"Ultimate Lucky Student?"

"I don't see what you're so embarrassed about. I think that's an interesting talent!"

Hajime glanced at Y/N, who had her hands clasped and was staring at Nagito with starry eyes. Nagito froze up for a second- Before chuckling, not really wanting to believe her words. He glanced at Hajime, signaling his explanation-

"Through a country-wide lottery, apparently only one ordinary student is selected at random to attend Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Lucky Student. And that lucky winner just so happened to be me."

Hajime couldn't help but grow even more with the explanation. He... He won a lottery to be an Ultimate? How does that even work-

"Your face looks... Troubled."

Nagito stated, seeming to understand Hajime's confusion- Although, Y/N looked at him, raising a brow- A bit worried.

"Oh, no... I'm not troubled or anything."

"No, it's fine. I have mixed feelings about this, too." Nagito reassured him, waving his hands around. "I never thought an average, talentless high school student like me would ever enter Hope's Peak Academy... At first... I declined. I told them I didn't deserve it. But they told me they really wanted me to attend... Apparently this so-called luck of mine is a talent that even the school can't fully understand. To research it, the school picks the Ultimate Lucky Student every year through an annual lottery. Hope's Peak Academy is amazing if they can actually research something as vague as luck." ... He sure does talk a LOT- "Well, thanks to that luck, a guy like me was able to attend Hope's Peak Academy, so, for that I'm grateful... But on the other hand... I feel a little out of place here."

Y/N sent a worried look to him, not liking how pessimistic he was being about himself. He seemed to note it and smile apologetically. 

"Ah, sorry. I have a bad habit of viewing most things through a pessimistic lens.... Um, yeah, I guess that's it for my introduction." Nagito turned to Y/N, the smile never leaving his face- She really thought he was chill, the only problem was how hard he was on himself. "Now then... It's your turn."

"Oh- Sorry. I am Y/N Hinata, the Ultimate Hostess. I hope we can get along here!"

-Y/N HINATA, THE ULTIMATE HOSTESS-

Nagito's eyes went with wide- Almost like he was giddy to meet her-

"I've heard a lot about you- You've hosted hundreds of parties- Including some for Togami's business, correct?" 

Y/N blinked, a bit confused on how he got that information- Oh, wait... They say it on their website, doesn't it. Well, that would explain a lot.

"Yup! And each one had me almost passing out from no sleep or just plain stress!" Y/N chuckled, a hand on the back of her neck as she remember one painful night where she passed out right after she left the building- Hajime had to come pick her up after that one. Hajime flinched back slightly, remembering many moments where his parents got a call from a hospital saying his sister was in the hospital after she fainted from stress. "But, it's nothing I can't handle! It's happened many times- And I'm still fine!"

Y/N noticed worry sparking in Nagito's eyes and quickly patted his head to comfort him- Before trying very hard to not just continue to pat his head- HOW IN THE HELL WAS HIS HAIR SO SOFT?! She quickly put her arm to her side, acting like she was fine- Nagito didn't really seem to mind though. He turned to Hajime, signaling for him to introduce himself.

"Oh... I'm Hajime Hinata."

"Siblings, I see!" Nagito stated to himself, before putting a hand to his mouth, raising a brow at Hajime. "Let me ask you a question: What is your Ultimate talent?"

"Well, I..." 

Hajime froze up, trying to find any words to say, but nothing was coming to mind... He... Wait, but then why is he... He stare at Nagito, eyes going wide in realization. He took in a shaky breath, ignoring the worried looks from the two in front of him, and gulped.

"I... I don't have a talent... I'm a Reserve Course Student."

-HAJIME HINATA, RESERVE COURSE STUDENT-


End file.
